Paint Balloons
by IBrokeThe4thWall
Summary: Sideswipe pranks a bot only doing his job. Gift fic for Robowolfkid.


**This is a gift fic for Robowolfkid, who's been a friend to me since nearly the beginning. I hope you like it Robowolfkid, and that it's funny enough for you**** :)**

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on the rooftop of their apartment building. Sunny wanted to go up there for ideas for his sketches and Sides was just there to drag his yellow twin in when it got late. Sunstreaker had his back towards his brother and was getting deep into his art when he heard his brother snickering followed by a strange snapping sound and distant yelling.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing?" Sunstreaker really didn't want to know, but Sides' giggles were getting on his nerves.

"Dropping stuff."

The childish tone his brother used could only mean that the red mech was pranking the passersby again. Sunstreaker sighed. How he wished Sideswipe would grow up, even just a little. He turned around to tell the red twin just that when he actually got a look at what Sideswipe was dropping.

Paint balloons. Not just any paint balloons, though; paint balloons filled with a bright pink spread. It was Sideswipe's favorite color to dawn on other mechs and femmes who didn't have a touch of the mentioned hue. Depending on who it hit, the innocent missiles could bring about not so innocent curses and other foolish behavior.

"Sideswipe, you're a fully grown mech," Sunstreaker growled. "Act like it." With that said, the yellow mech returned to his sketch pad.

Sideswipe acted chastised, "Alright," but then a Cheshire grin spread across his faceplates, "after this one!"

And right before Sunstreaker could stop him, Sideswipe dropped his final humiliating balloon on a black and white mech passing just at the right time for the red mech but the wrong time for him. That was when something on the mech below caught the prankster's optics. Instead of the satisfaction that usually flowed off of his brother at the end of his pranks, Sunstreaker felt a wave of unease spread throughout Sideswipe.

"Uh, Sunny?" Sideswipe asked, backing away from the edge of the building.

"Don't call me that! What do you want?"

"I think we should go back inside," the red twin practically hauled his yellow counterpart with him. "Like now!"

"Why?!" Sunstreaker demanded. "What did you do?! Stop, you're scratching my paint!"

Without an answer, Sideswipe dragged Sunstreaker to their apartment. He locked the door and proceeded to get Energon for himself and his brother. Sunstreaker didn't like this at all.

Ten klicks later, the twins' doorbell sounded and knocking was heard. Sunstreaker went to answer it while Sideswipe slipped off somewhere. Just outside their door were their landlord and a Praxian Enforcer who would have been black and white had his helm and upper chassis not been covered with neon pink paint.

Without even a second thought or allowing the two mechs a word in, Sunstreaker growled, went back into his apartment, and dragged out his, now considered, idiot twin brother.

**An ENFORCER?! **Sunstreaker yelled over the bond. **You ballooned an Enforcer?!**

**I didn't mean to! **Sideswipe tried to defend himself as his brother pulled him out of their berth room.

**I don't care! Time to face the music. **And with that the yellow twin started pushing the red mech towards the waiting mechs.

"Here's the mech you want," was Sunstreaker's statement as he practically shoved Sideswipe towards the Enforcer before leaning on the door frame.

The Enforcer looked at the landlord and stated, "You may go now. I must discuss the consequences of assault on an Enforcer with your tenant."

The landlord left without fuss, and the Enforcer turned a stoic gaze towards a nervous Sideswipe.

"My name is Officer Prowl, of the Iacon Enforcer's Department," the black and white mech stated. "You have dropped an offending substance upon me."

"Do you have proof?" Sideswipe asked almost cheekily. He actually knew he was caught, but by the Allspark he was going to try anyway.

"Yes," was the calm response, "you have pink paint on your servos," Sideswipe swung his arms behind his back, "your friend here has clearly handed you over," a glare was shot towards Sunstreaker, "I saw you leaving the roof in a hurried manner," Sideswipe only shrugged at that one, "and I was coming over here anyway to give you a list of complaints that quite a number of mechs and femmes have seen fit to bring to the Department's attention." The Enforcer handed Sideswipe a datapad with so many files on it the red mech doubted he would, or even could, read half of them before the solar-cycle was over. "Most of them involve paint being dropped on their helms. Added up, you've got quite a fine to fill out."

**I told you to grow up. **Sunstreaker sent all kinds of smug over their twin bond.

**Oh, shut up, Sunny.** Sideswipe sulked, looking over the many complaints.

"Now may I use your shower?" Prowl asked Sunstreaker, pointing towards the still wet paint . "I don't want to go back to the Department looking like an Energon goodie."


End file.
